


Tell Me What You Want

by closersoft



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Smut, Vaginal Sex, they have sex idk what to tell u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closersoft/pseuds/closersoft
Summary: Atsumu's blood runs cold.Adopting honey-sweet lilt to her voice, she asks, plain and simple, "Y'wanna fuck me, Omi?"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	Tell Me What You Want

"I'm sure you don't need me to tell you how easy it is for people to walk in on you here"

Atsumu yanks a hand from her pants with a "Jesus, Omi!", wincing at both Sakusa's abrupt entrance into the changing rooms and the bite of her words. Frankly, it was idiotic of her to assume Sakusa would not also turn up to practice half an hour early. Atsumu just wanted to masturbate in peace, her apartment had been a hellhole lately with its surrounding renovations. She can't cum alone with strangers in such close proximity to her! And hell, of course Atsumu knows how easy it was for her to be interrupted here in the changing rooms, with the door unlocked and all. Atsumu is no fool.

Contrary to popular belief.

"Why tell me, then, Omi? You're being a smartass," she smiles, a hostile inflexion to her voice.

"Just saying", Sakusa snaps, making eye contact with Atsumu over her shoulder as she peels her top over her head where she stands, revealing the plane of her back and the back of her bra, stretched tantalisingly across pale skin. Cursing herself for never getting a better look beforehand, Atsumu wonders how Omi’s boobs sit on her chest, how snug the fabric of her bra presses her breasts against her chest. She's quite busty, her larger frame accommodating for pert breasts that almost rival Atsumu's in terms of size. Her eyes trail down to the dip in Sakusa's firm waist, hardened with time. Atsumu wants to see what panties she's wearing today, how much fabric covers her ass under those tracksuit pants, how they fit against her hips. How easy she must be to mark, to bruise, to scratch, what Atsumu would give to-

Sakusa swiftly turns her head away from Atsumu. Atsumu huffs and slumps against the wall. Sakusa's lingering locker-room gazes on Atsumu have never gone unnoticed by Atsumu, her inky eyes trail after her tan thighs too often for too long for it to be bred of plain curiosity. If only she would give in, fuck Atsumu how she deserves to be fucked. Atsumu's eyes follow how Sakusa's slender fingers fold her shirt, ever so meticulous. Albeit slender, her fingers channel strength and are electric with power.

At that moment, Atsumu's neglected arousal rings in her ears. Never the one to shy away from a challenge, Atsumu's blood runs cold.

Adopting honey-sweet lilt to her voice, she asks, plain and simple, "Y'wanna fuck me, Omi?"

Silence. 

A silence so heavy it sends a thrum to Atsumu's core.

Atsumu is proud when she sees her request shakes Sakusa at least a little when meets Atsumu with a raised eyebrow.

"Here?"

Well, there you have it. Atsumu's silence and persistent bastard expression are enough of an indication to Sakusa, who tidies her space a little and then walks over to Atsumu. She considers Atsumu from where she stands in front of her. 

"So you want to have sex?" she asks as she crosses her arms over her chest, her teasing tone riling up Atsumu in more ways than one.

Atsumu huffs. "You dumb? That's what I said..."

Silence. 

Atsumu fights back an eyeroll, Sakusa clearly wants a 'yes' or 'no' answer.

Stubborn as ever, she grabs Sakusa's clothed thighs, pulling her so that she straddles her on the bench. Their proximity fills Atsumu with glee in a strength that is definitely too gripping and hypnotic her own good. Even clothed, Sakusa drives Atsumu crazier by the second with a want to feel, touch, taste, bite, suck, the skin under her freshly laundered clothes. Where was she soft? Where was she firm? What did she like? Or perhaps, would she rather stay clothed and watch Atsumu come undone, bare and naked in her lap? Atsumu all but salivates at the idea. She feels pliant and malleable under Sakusa.

Sakusa's fingers lightly edge at the hem of Atsumu's hoodie, her broad palms holding her toned stomach, cold against Atsumu's burning hot body. Her hold is gentle yet firm, implicitly commanding Atsumu to stay still. Atsumu obeys. 

As Sakusa's hands inch towards her bra, Atsumu's heart quickens like a damn virgin. She's almost purring like a kitten when Sakusa retracts her hands, leaving Atsumu tousled and agitated.

"Take it all off," Sakusa says, a rasp to her voice that has Atsumu throbbing.

When bare, Atsumu presses her shoulders against the wall and makes a display of her bare chest. Years of athleticism have made her sturdy, strong in her core, and genetics have endowed her with tits that inflate her already disgustingly large ego.

"You gonna touch me, Omi-Omi?" she asks, batting her eyelashes.

Wordlessly, Sakusa brushes a thumb against her nipple, making Atsumu squirm. She kneads one in her hand as she softly strokes her jaw with her thumb of the other. Atsumu is so excited her eyes are jammed shut, focusing on the feeling of Sakusa's fingertips against her sensitive nipples. Sakusa pauses.

“Relax,” she tells Atsumu, placing a gentle kiss to the base of her neck. Atsumu feels like the air has been pulverised from her lungs as Sakusa starts kissing down her front, the attentive nature of her care taking Atsumu by surprise and effectively wrapping her mental state in a warm, fluffy blanket, rendering her vision hazy and her heart singing.

Before she knows it, there's a hot, wet pressure on her tit and Atsumu moans when she realises Sakusa is sucking on her breasts. She feels Sakusa smirk against her soft skin and curses herself deep down for giving her the satisfaction. Sakusa nibbles and sucks Atsumu's nipples so diligent and attentively, it almost makes Atsumu cry tears, incoherent drivelings of "Omi" leaving her mouth impermissibly. Atsumu would be humiliated if she wasn't so fucking horny. Atsumu is literally about to cum, so she threads her hands in Sakusa's soft hair and pulls hard, eliciting a sound from her that doesn't go unmissed by Atsumu.

They pant at each other for a second, searching for words in each others' eyes. Sakusa is beautiful. It's hard for Atsumu to articulate herself.

“You're staring,” Sakusa says, moving her arms down to rest her hands on Atsumu’s waist.

“You’re beautiful, Omi”

Silence. Sakusa is then making out with her, wonderfully skilled, making Atsumu feel so comfortable and hot she could safely say she could make out with Sakusa Kiyoomi for the rest of her life and love it. She's surprised to feel a pang of jealousy when she considers the experience Sakusa might have with kissing with other people. Atsumu wonders how many late-night hookups Sakusa has had, how many people she's found so attractive she's wanted to fuck them right there and then. Does she think about Atsumu like that? Atsumu presses Sakusa even closer to her and she can't help but recognise how soft and clean Sakusa feels and smells, and how meticulous she is with her handling of Atsumu. It sends her mind a flurry. How lucky one would be to be the object of Sakusa Kiyoomi's true affections, she thinks to herself. To be cherished by her. Bitterly, she busies herself with sucking on Sakusa’s tongue, unable to find the mental strength to suck as hard as she would like, but delighting nevertheless in the way that Sakusa moans and tightens her grip on Atsumu's waist.

Sakusa moves backwards slightly, keeping a puffing, red, Atsumu against the wall. She looks down, her fingers hook into Atsumu's pants and pull them down slowly, exposing her panties. Atsumu moves to take a hold of Sakusa's hands to direct them to where to she could make them useful, but she's stopped.

“Say ‘please'”

With a glare, Atsumu grumbles out a “please”. Her plea is of course met with silence.

“Ask me to fuck you,”

“Huh?! But I just- ”

Sakusa holds both of Atsumu's wrists in her hands, her firm grip an intimation. “Ask me to fuck you, Atsumu,”

Atsumu is equal parts enraged and horny, her fight or fuck instincts howling. There's an intense, unconquerable throbbing between her legs. She gyrates her hips into - into what? Nothing. The air. A lewd display she must make for Sakusa, she's sure. The lucky bitch.

A gentle scoff. "Fucking the air?"

Betcha, Atsumu thinks, knowing full well how ridiculous and pathetic she looks. "Well," she pants, "not getting much from you, am I?"

Sakusa chuckles humourlessly, before taking Atsumu's hips into her hands, stilling her. "Stay still," she instructs. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

“Please. Fuck me,” Atsumu grits out, and Sakusa's stoic disposition deepens

Sakusa tears Atsumu's panties down, exposing her hot, wet pussy to the air. Atsumu's wetness has dribbled onto her thighs, making an obscene example of herself in front of Sakusa, who audibly gulps at the sight.

“Is this okay?” Sakusa asks Atsumu, for once in her life displaying a form of politeness towards Atsumu. With that, Atsumu nods into Sakusa's soft, clean neck. She hopes Sakusa can feel the profuse horniness and craving to be fucked she feels - fucked hard.

“You said it,” Sakusa says, their eyes meeting briefly before Sakusa presses her sturdy fingertips right to her pussy, making her whine and look away from Sakusa's domineering gaze. At this, Sakusa takes Atsumu's chin and tilts her head so that their eyes met once again. The air surrounding them becomes heavy and rose-tinted as Sakusa traces the lips of her pussy with a finger before dipping into her hole with two fingers.

The intrusion is welcome, and Atsumu cries, gripping Sakusa's wrist and encouraging her to fuck her harder, faster, deeper.

The look Sakusa shoots her makes it obvious that Atsumu will have no say in the speed or depth at which she is fucked - but Miya Atsumu is nothing if not a boundary-pusher. Sakusa soon has her impaled on three of her long fingers, her thumb rubbing wet, tight circles around her clit, consistent and intense. This feeling of sublime pleasure is not foreign to Atsumu, but to feel it at this degree - everyone she's ever fucked - they're nothing, compared to the powerhouse that is fingerfucking her relentlessly right now. Her fingers dig into Sakusa's clothed shoulders as her lower back arches into Sakusa's body, craving closeness, contact, heat. With three deft fingers deep in her pussy, she babbles.

"Fucking wet for me," Sakusa murmurs, looking down at Atsumu, her fingers unyielding

"Fuck you," she grinds out, wrapping her legs around Sakusa waist in a vice-grip. "Fuck me harder"

Sakusa almost snarls, and would you believe it - _slaps_ Atsumu's pussy, right above her clit, and the abrupt sting of it makes Atsumu tense in pleasure, crying out. She lifts her hand to muffle her own mouth as she uses her core strength to pump herself on Sakusa's fingers, drooling on her chin as her moans of pleasure intensify.

Sakusa doesn't stop.

She comes with staggered moans, silent bliss pouring out of her and jumbling together with her continual loud cries, her sopping wet pussy accommodating to Sakusa’s fingers as she mercilessly fucks her through her orgasm.

“Shit, ah,-”

That was Sakusa, fingering herself - _fucking herself_ \- to Atsumu cumming on her fingers.

Giddy with lust, Atsumu resists the urge to giggle into Sakusa's body like a shy schoolgirl.

"Pervert Omi-Omi," she smiles.

Looming slightly over Atsumu's spent body, Sakusa meets her smile with a look of vague mirth.

Atsumu takes Sakusa's hand out of her spent pussy and studiedly takes one of the digits into her mouth, sucking first at the tip and then adding another finger and going deeper, until her jaw trembles with an ache conjured by her blazing, guttural need to please Sakusa, to be good for her.

"Who's the - _ah_ \- pervert here, Atsumu?" Sakusa quips, and all Atsumu can do is giggle. The room is filled with obscene and pornographic noises of wetness, Atsumu thanks her stars that they're alone as she's never been fucked so loudly like this in her life. Sakusa begins to come down, burying her head in Atsumu's shoulder as she tremours and whines, louder than Atsumu thought she would be. A small smile tugs on her lips as she rubs Sakusa's back slowly.

"Hey, Omi?"

Silence. For a minute, there's silence, gentle and sweet in the aftermath of Atsumu's intense orgasm.

"Omi?"

"Oh my God, what?" Sakusa mumbles, righting her posture slowly, yawning as she meets Atsumu's eyes.

"You're a great fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> SCREAMS.


End file.
